


In a Cup of Thousands

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: Dmitry is a barista. Anya needs her morning coffee. The unlikely pair meets on a September morning at the coffee shop where Dmitry works. Trying my hand at a collection of coffee shop fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00 a.m. on a Tuesday when a young woman walked through the doors of the coffee shop. It was September, and now that summer had nestled away for the year, work and school were picking up once again. 

Dmitry didn’t mind working at the local coffee shop. It was steady, kept him out of trouble if he did say so himself, and the people were interesting. He couldn’t complain about that. 

“I just don’t see the appeal,” an older man shook his head.

“What can I say, I just find people interesting. It’s like people watching on the job, Vlad.” Dmitry shrugged. 

Vlad fixed his glasses on his nose and readjusted himself on the stool by the counter. Dmitry poured steamed milk into a cup and snapped a lid on. He paused to call the order out.

“It’s fine, I get by.” Dmitry shrugged. 

Vlad returned to reading his newspaper.

The door to the coffee shop opened and shut and a small young woman walked up to the counter. Dmitry turned to look at her, and took a double take. 

The woman was young enough to possibly be a university student, he wasn’t quite sure. Dmitry’s brow knit as he looked at her from behind the counter. He was used to being able to figure people out in just a few seconds. This woman had stumped him. Nonetheless, she was probably caramel latte sort of girl. The type that “drinks coffee” but doesn’t really drink coffee after all the syrup and milk added to it. 

She chatted with the cashier, dropped a few rubles, and patiently waited for her drink. 

“Dmitry,” the cashier handed him a cup.

“Anya.” He said quietly to himself as he looked at the order, “black coffee, no cream no sugar.”

He looked back at the young woman as she waited for her coffee. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, and her long hair was neatly braided back as a headband. He couldn’t quite figure her out. 

Dmitry poured the coffee and snapped a lid on the cup, trying to get Vlad’s attention. “pst.” He said in a low voice. Vlad looked up from the crossword puzzle in the paper. 

Dmitry motioned to the young woman, and Vlad returned a confused look. 

“Look.” Dmitry said quietly, and Vlad turned around and looked at the young woman. 

“Black coffee for Anya?” Dmitry called. 

The young woman walked up to the counter, “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was mine, Anya.” Dmitry smirked.

Anya’s brow knit as she accepted the cup from him, “It’s a cup of coffee! Who raised you? You rat!”

She turned to storm out of the shop.

“What a temper!” Dmitry smiled coyly as she started to leave.

Anya turned back around, “Excuse me?”

“Well to be fair, I’d like to think I raised myself. Street smarts, you know.” Dmitry grinned. 

“What?” Anya gave him an exasperated look. 

“You asked who raised me, and well there is nothing better than a few hard knocks in life, am I right Vlad?”

Vlad looked up, “Sorry?”

“Just nod.” Dmitry said quickly. Vlad nodded. 

“I don’t have time for this.” Anya shook her head and turned on her heel. 

“Enjoy your coffee!” Dmitry called after her. 

He couldn’t see her face, but he could tell she was rolling her eyes as she pushed the door to the coffee shop open. He crossed his arms and watched her. He was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursdays Vlad has business to attend to. Dmitry didn’t mind, but he also enjoyed their banter at the bar as he made drinks and Vlad filled out the crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

It was a slow morning, and Dmitry busied himself changing grounds in the espresso maker.

“Dmitry, I’m going to run this garbage out back.” His coworker called, “Man the cashier if you need to.”

“No problem!” He called.

He set the espresso machine up and waited patiently. Shifts without Vlad tended to be long and drawn out. He wiped down the counter as he waited. It was a particularly slow morning, although the rush did start to drop off around 9.

A young woman wandered into the coffee shop, her hair neatly pulled back and dressed smartly in business clothing. “Hi, what can I get started for you?” Dmitry grinned.

“Just a medium black coffee please.” The woman said as she dug through her purse for her wallet. 

“For Anna, right?” He looked at her as he uncapped a marker pen to write on the cup.

“Anya,” She corrected.

“Anya.” He smiled as he scrawled her name out. 

“An-Ya.” The woman corrected him again as she handed him rubles for her drink.

“Got it, Anya.” He smirked as he took the cup and turned to fill it with coffee.

He snapped a lid on and put a cardboard sleeve around the cup. “Careful there, it’s hot.” He smiled as he handed it to her.

“Thank you.” Anya replied as she took the cup. “Have a good day.”

He was caught off guard. His lip curled into a smile, she was rigid on the outside, but he could tell she had a soft interior. It didn’t surprise him, but he was surprised she had let her guard down so quickly. Or perhaps it was an accident.

She gave him an odd look, and he realized he had been staring at her. “Oh! You too!” He called after her.

Her brow knit and she took a sip of her coffee before turning to leave the shop. He watched her leave just as his coworker returned from the dumpster. He reminded himself to mention her to Vlad, even if Vlad was too wrapped up in his crossword and didn’t recall.

Something about her was odd. The way she corrected his pronunciation of her name, the way she carried herself, down to her coffee order. He had worked in the coffee shop long enough to know people. He could read people through their coffee orders, through how they stood and waited at the bar for their order. But with Anya he couldn’t. One minute she was salty, the next minute sweet. He couldn’t think of a better challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is short, but this is a new pairing for me so I'm still trying to get the reigns a bit. Bear with me, I promise I'll get into it and get rolling a little faster. :)


	3. Chapter 3

9:15 was late for the young woman who stopped by the coffee shop each morning. It was funny, as he thought about her, and about other regulars he came across at the coffee shop, how he knew of their lives but only out of context.

The woman with strawberry blonde hair who was always on the go, always had somewhere to be, anywhere but at the coffee shop with Dmitry, was one he never quite understood. Except that today, she was late. 

He knew Anya, or at least that was the name she gave for her order on Tuesdays, Thursdays and every other Friday, but only that she ordered a medium black coffee, no sugar, no cream. He didn’t know where she came from before she ordered it, or where she went after it, but he knew her routine and apparent need for caffeine three days a week.

It was Tuesday and Dmitry glanced down at his watch. The second hand slipped around the clock, and Anya was usually here at promptly 9:00. Except today.

“Dmitry, can you make a cup of tea?” he coworker asked, and he snapped back to the coffee shop as the morning rush died down.

He grabbed the paper cup from his coworker at the cashier, and set it on the counter as he looked for the right tea bag. He dropped it in the cup, poured hot water over it, and snapped the lid back on. “Here you are, sir.” Dmitry smiled at the man who had ordered the tea as he held out the cup.

At 9:20 a young woman rushed into the shop. Her hair was messily tied in a bun, her bag slung over her shoulder. His coworker stepped away from the cash register to add pastries to the plate on the counter as the woman approached the cash register.

Dmitry wiped his hands on his apron, hardly containing a grin as he looked at her. “Well, well, I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

The young woman groaned, “I don’t have time for this I’m already late. A black coffee please, no sugar no cream. Medium.”

“Let me get that for you, right away, Anya.” Dmitry smiled.

Anya dropped Rubles on the counter and waited impatiently for her coffee.

“Where are you headed?” Dmitry asked as he held the cup and snapped a lid on.

“None of your business.” Anya replied.

 “Fair enough. Just being friendly.” Dmitry smiled. “I always see you in a rush, never here longer than a moment.”

“Can just I have my coffee, please?” Anya asked.

“Oh, sure.” Dmitry replied casually as he handed it over.

“Thank you.” Anya replied as she grabbed the cup and pursed her lips.

 “Will I see you again on Thursday?” Dmitry asked as he leaned on the counter. His grin was entrancing, the way his perfect teeth shone, as he smiled and the corners of his brown eyes narrowed. He knew how to make all the girls feel like he had eyes only for her.

Anya paused for just a moment in her chaotic morning.

“We’ll see.” Anya replied coldy, about to turn on her heel.

“I’ll be here, you know that.” Dmitry laughed.

Anya tried to keep a straight face as she turned on her heel. When she was sure he wasn’t looking, she smiled to herself and exited the coffee shop.

“You see that? That’s how you get the girl, Vlad!” Dmitry smiled as he looked over at the bar.

“Did you say something, my boy?” Vlad asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

Dmitry shot him a glare, “No. It wasn’t important.”

He saw her round the block on her way to the bus stop across the street as he gazed out the coffee shop window. He couldn’t say he wasn’t envious that she got to enjoy the world beyond the café, but years of street knowledge told him when he knew he was somewhere safe, he shouldn’t go out of his way to mess that up.

“That pretty girl Anya, she’s a good catch, Dmitry, you know that? Smart, studious even. You should take her out some time.” Vlad said off hand.

“How do you know that?” Dmitry crossed his arms

“She’s always carrying a university textbook, didn’t you notice?” Vlad asked, “And she’d outsmart you in a second!”

“No-No she wouldn’t!” Dmitry protested, “Besides, how would you know, you’ve got your nose in the paper all the time!”

“I’ve got a sense.” Vlad smiled and winked at him.

Dmitry scoffed, “Well university girls don’t go after dumb baristas like me. Even if she could outsmart me, I’d let her.”

Dmitry gazed across the shop and out the window. Vlad smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a plan with this, so I hope it turns out alright. It's more episodic, and supposed to be based solely on Dimya interactions at the shop where Dmitry works, but we'll see. It's a bit dialogue heavy, I know. I'm working on it. Please enjoy!

Dmitry had just wiped down the counter when Vlad entered the shop.

“Good morning, my boy!” Vlad smiled.

 “Same to you!” Dmitry laughed, “You’re rather bright and early today.”

Vlad sat at his usual seat on the bar while Dmitry tidied coffee lids into their containers.

“I tried out that networking site you were talking about the other day!” Vlad grinned.

“Did you?” Dmitry laughed.

“I did! It’s incredible how people connect over the internet these days.”

“Whatever you say, old man.” Dmitry laughed. 

“Watch your tongue Dima, we’re not all sharp as you.” Vlad peered at him over his glasses. “But I did find Lily…”

“Lily?” Dmitry asked as he threw a rag over his shoulder. “Who’s Lily?”

“Ahhh, my boy! She was once the most beautiful girl in Russia.” Vlad grinned.

“I mean, I think that’s subjective.” Dmitry smirked as he cocked an eyebrow.

“No, no, not if you knew her.” Vlad smiled, “But as it turns out she lives in Paris, now.”

 “Please tell me you didn’t-“ Dmitry started.

 “I clicked to connect with her.”

 "Vlad!”

 “What? I wanted to sent her a message! You said you have to connect to send a message!”

 “I know what I said…” Dmitry’s voice trailed off.

 “Besides, we’re not all afraid to pursue the women we're interested in.” Vlad jabbed.

 “I have to take this order.” Dmitry quickly changed the subject as he stepped over to the cash register.

"What can I say, Dima, I don't have another 30 years to get up the courage!"

 Almost on cue, Anya entered the shop. She looked relaxed as she fixed her backpack on her shoulder. She was wearing an oversized university sweatshirt, and her hair was pulled up in a topknot.

 As she entered the shop, she rerouted to where Vlad was sitting. “Good morning.” She said softly.

 “Good morning, child.” Vlad replied.

 “I feel so horribly rude I always have one out with Dmitry before I even get a chance to speak with you, or I’m in a horrible rush.” Anya smiled sweetly as she glanced over the counter at Dmitry.

 Dmitry pulled at the collar of his shirt. He looked like he was about to choke. If Anya was anything, it was clever. She knew just how to get under his skin.

 “Anya, one medium black coffee?” Dmitry asked, puffing his chest out knowingly.

 “You know, I’m feeling something a little different today. Perhaps a latte?” Anya grinned.

 Vlad covered his mouth to keep from snickering.

 “Anything for you.” Dmitry smiled at Anya before glaring at Vlad.

 Anya paid Dmitry, and waited patiently for her drink. “Anya, have you seen these connection sites?” Vlad asked.

 Anya gave him a confused look and looked at Dmitry.

 “Social networks, Vlad, you have to use the terminology to use the site!” Dmitry teased as he poured coffee in a cup.

 “I can call it whatever I want, at least I’m being effective!” Vlad snapped.

 Anya covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

 “It sounds like you two have quite the bet going on!” Anya grinned as she leaned on the counter.

 “The bet that Vlad will actually go to Paris to see his lost love?” Dmitry snapped back.

 “I’ll do it! I swear, Dima!” Vlad snapped.

 “Paris sounds lovely! How romantic!” Anya mused.

 “Don’t you have some class to go to, smarty-pants?” Dmitry asked as he snapped a lid on Anya’s latte.

 Anya graciously took the cup from him. “It was cancelled.”

 “Wonderful.” Dmitry grinned.

 “It was actually!” Anya smiled, “Otherwise I’d have no idea Vlad here was chasing the love of his life and you’d puff your chest out and tease the poor fellow when you wouldn’t even have the guts to do the same.”

 “Always a pleasure Anya.” Dmitry grinned through gritted teeth.

 “The pleasure is mine.” Anya smirked. She fixed her bag on her shoulders. “Take care Vlad, I’m sure it’ll work out how it’s supposed to.”

 “Thank you, Anya.” Vlad smiled.

 “Bye boys!” Anya waved as she left the shop.

 Vlad’s eyes fixed on her for a moment and he was silent.

 Dmitry was silent.

 “Something about her-“ Vlad began.

 “Is so infuriating, yet so beautiful.” Dmitry mumbled.

 “I was going to go with something seems familiar, but sure.” Vlad laughed.

 Dmitry bit his lip and returned to the cash register.

 


End file.
